1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a memory device, an electro-optic modulator and/or an optic transmission modulator including the electro-optic modulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of semiconductor technology, various electronic devices, such as an application processor device, a memory device, a display device, etc., are being developed to have higher performance and higher speed. However, electrical transmission lines used with high performance electronic devices may be a factor limiting the transmission speed. Therefore optical transmission may be used to increase the transmission speed.